


A Behemoth Walks into a Bar…

by MuzzledRavings



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Behemoth, Gen, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuzzledRavings/pseuds/MuzzledRavings
Summary: There is a strange young man sitting at the bar in Lux. Maze decides this is something Lucifer should handle. Unsure of how to deal with the situation, Lucifer calls in backup.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	A Behemoth Walks into a Bar…

# A Behemoth Walks into a Bar…

“Lucifer!” Mazikeen shouted over the music and ambient conversation that made up the background noise of Lux on a relatively quiet night. The shout was enough to get the devil’s attention and he glanced up from the piano. “There’s someone at the bar you _need_ to see.” Maze said vaguely, trying to hide her uneasiness.

“Is there now?” Lucifer drawled with a smirk. “This night might not be a total waste after all.” Gracefully, the devil rose to his feet as he reached for the glass that sat atop the piano. Once standing, he downed the glass’s contents, then headed toward the bar, passing Maze, who followed him closely.

As he approached the bar, he noticed most of the barstools were taken but it was a particular red haired woman who caught his eye. She was glancing over her shoulder at him and failing to hide a lascivious smile. Lucifer grinned back as he adjusted his jacket.

“Hello, love.” He began once he was in earshot.

The red haired women went to speak but Maze cut her off. “Not her.” She said viciously from directly behind him. “Him.” Maze pointed passed Lucifer to a young man sitting a few barstools away.

Lucifer nearly dropped the empty glass in his hand when his eyes landed on the young man in the leather jacket. “Is that…?” He began, low and hesitantly.

“I think so.” Maze assured.

“What’s _he_ doing _here_?” Lucifer hissed quietly.

“I don’t know.” Maze sighed in frustration. “Why don’t you ask him?” She nudged Lucifer in that direction.

Lucifer shot a glare at Maze but headed off and slipped behind the bar. He nudged the usual bartender out of the way and grabbed one of the more expensive bottles of alcohol. “Well, well.” He began as he poured a drink for the young man. “I can honestly say I didn’t expect this is how we would meet again.”

The young man looked up from his empty drink toward the devil who stood before him. He made eye contact. Lucifer stared deep into piercing blue eyes for several moments before the young man looked back down at his empty glass. Lucifer gently nudged the new drink in front of the young man and he hesitantly took it.

Lucifer gained a bit of courage from his guest’s lack of interest. “If I may ask, what exactly are you doing here?”

The young man didn’t look up this time. “This is a bar, right?” He spat. “I came for a drink.”

“Then drink you shall.” Lucifer said with a smirk. “On the house, of course.”

Lucifer, Amenadiel, Chloe and Maze sat together in a booth on the opposite side of Lux at the bar only an hour later.

“Alright, Lucifer. What is so important that it couldn’t wait until morning?” Amenadiel began.

“You can’t sense it either can you?” Lucifer began. “I almost missed him too, until Maze pointed him out. But once I looked at him, I mean really looked…” Lucifer trailed off. “The young man in the leather jacket at the bar.”

Amenadiel looked at his brother strangely for a moment before looking toward the bar. It took a few seconds to find the young man. “I don’t see why this warranted…” Amenadiel began. His eyes fell on the young man and his heart sank with realization. “Oh.” He said succinctly.

“So what’s this about exactly?” Chloe began as she looked over the young man at the bar. “He looks underage. I thought Lux checked ids at the door.”

“Trust me, detective. He is most assuredly not underage.” Lucifer answered with a laugh.

“Then what’s this about?” Chloe demanded.

“I supposed you could call this a family issue.” Amenadiel added, still not taking his eyes off the young man hunched over the bar.

“Family? Is he an angel then?” Chloe tried.

“No.” Lucifer took a deep breath. “He’s the behemoth.” He shuddered at the very word.

“Yeah, that’s not really gonna cut it, Lucifer. What the hell is the behemoth?” Chloe demanded.

“The behemoth was the first living thing to walk the Earth. But our Father made him too powerful.” Amenadiel began with a shake of his head. “He’s an unruly beast that is impossible to tame. Even Father can barely control him.”

“Ok, so he’s a threat?” Chloe tried.

Lucifer hummed for a moment. “Let me put it like this, detective. When the behemoth walks, the ground shakes. When it gets thirsty, it will drain lakes. When it gets hungry, it will cause famines. When it gets angry, cities disappear.”

“Oh.” Chloe found herself staring at the young man at the bar. “So why is he here?”

“I haven’t the slightest idea.” Lucifer sighed as he took a drink. “He claims to be here to drink.”

“Well, I’m going to go ask him.” Chloe stood up.

“Detective… that may not be wise.” Lucifer said with a shake of his head. Before he could say anything else Chloe had taken off toward the bar.

Chloe tensely walked across the unusually quiet nightclub toward the bar. When she got there, she settled into the recently vacated barstool beside the young man who was the center of angelic attention.

“Hey.” She greeted warily.

“Hey.” He grunted back.

She decided to start with small talk. “What are you drinking?” She asked as she motioned toward his empty glass.

“I don’t know.” He sighed. “Just told the bartender to surprise me.”

“Hey! Bartender!” Chloe called. The bartender flinched when she called to him, but he slowly made his way over. “Two more ‘surprise me’s, please.” The bartender nodded and started to make the drinks.

“You don’t have to.” The young man sighed. “The owner has already comped my drinks.”

“Well, I want to.” Chloe said happily. The young man beside her finally looked over to her. He had the bluest eyes she’d ever seen. Even in the dimly lit nightclub, they stood out. After a moment of sharing a glance, the young man smiled in defeat.

“Tell me, did those two featherbrains send you over?” He asked nonchalantly.

“Featherbrains?” Chloe was dumbstruck for a moment.

"The angels.” He clarified.

“No.”

“Really?” He appeared skeptical. “Then why are you here?”

“I wanted to talk.” As Chloe spoke, the nervous bartender set a drink in front of her and the young man beside her before scurrying off.

“Talk? Why?"

“I… don’t really know, actually.” Chloe admitted. “Lucifer and Amenadiel seem to think you’re dangerous. But all I saw when I looked over here was a troubled young man.”

The young man cocked his head to the side. “I am dangerous. Unfathomably so. If you were wise, you would run screaming to the hills, taking anything precious with you.”

“Is that a threat?” Chloe asked calmly.

“No.” He sighed. “It’s a warning.” He paused to take a drink from his new glass. “What did the angels tell you about me?” He asked as he stared into the glass in his hand.

“Amenadiel says you’re too powerful and uncontrollable.” Chloe said.

“He’s right. But I don’t think that really captures the heart of the matter. When I was born, no one but God had more power than I did. But I lacked something vitally important. I lacked control. The slightest twitch of anger and the ground shook in response. A knee jerk laugh and the winds spawned a tornado. It’s taken an _eternity_ to gain some semblance of control. Even sitting here, I’m not fully in control. People’s primordial fear is triggered in response to the power that I can’t contain. Lux is virtually empty because I’m here. Even the bartender can barely look at me.” He huffed in defeat before looking over at her again. “And then there’s you.”

“Me?”

“You wanted to talk. And walked over here to do it. Even the angels sit at a distance, pondering strategies. But here you sit, beside the most monstrous of God’s creations… and I don’t think you’re afraid. Over the years, there have been precious few people who were not afraid.” He shook his head sadly. “Still, I should not be here. It’s too risky.” He leaned back and pushed his drink away.

“Then why did you come?” Chloe asked quickly before he could get up.

“A dozen reasons.” He sighed. “None of them alone could have brought me here, but together…” He trailed off.

“Tell me.” Chloe forced.

“Rumors, I suppose. I thought maybe it was the end.”

“The end of what?”

He smirked. “The end of everything. The devil has left hell, demons were rampaging through the streets and angels were fighting amongst themselves. I was curious to see the way of the world with my own eyes again.”

“Yeah, things can get complicated with Lucifer around.” Chloe sighed.

“I guess I’ll have to go back to waiting.”

“What? Waiting for the end you mean?”

He nodded morosely. “Yes. As far from civilization as I can get.”

“Alone?”

“Yeah. It’s the only way I can keep myself from hurting people.”

“I thought you said you had some control.”

“Sure.” He shrugged. “I may go a few decades without a slip up, but when I do slip up, thousands of people may die. Earthquakes, forest fires, tornados, blizzards… it’s inevitable.”

“Those are all… you?”

“Not always… but sometimes. Now do you understand why I am to be feared?” He asked forcefully.

“That’s sounds like a sad life. Is there nothing you can do make things better?”

“I’d considered…” He began haltingly. “Asking the devil for a favor. Another reason why I’m here. But I don’t know if he could do anything.”

“Well, it never hurts to ask!” Chloe said with a smile. She looked back over her shoulder and made eye contact with Lucifer. Then she waved him over. He got up quickly and trotted over before slipping behind the bar.

“Detective, is everything alright?” Lucifer asked as he leaned against the bar.

Chloe looked at the young man beside her. “Sorry, I never asked for your name.”

He snorted in laughter. “Haven’t had one in a while but I always liked Aeron.”

“Well. Lucifer, Aeron is looking for a favor.”

Lucifer’s eyes widened at the prospect. “Really?! Then tell me, what kind of favor can the devil do for you?”

Aeron scoffed at the quick change in the angel’s demeanor. “I want something to help control my power.”

“Control your power, you say?” Lucifer repeated as he considered.

“Control, suppress, drain, I don’t care. I’m tired of hurting people by accident.”

“I see.” Lucifer replied contemplatively. “It may take some time to find something suitable.”

“Yeah, I understand. But in the meantime I shouldn’t be here.” Aeron stood up from his chair.

“And how will I find you once I have a solution?” Lucifer added quickly.

“What?” Aeron asked, confused.

“You aren’t exactly as… noticeable as you once were.” Lucifer motioned toward the behemoth.

Aeron looked down at himself. “You can’t sense me?”

“Not at a glance. And likely not at a distance.” Lucifer informed him.

Aeron smiled, nodding his head in quiet laughter. “I guess it’s working then.” He looked back up at the devil. “I’ll come back in… a month.” He decided.

“Lovely!” Lucifer agreed happily.

Aeron looked over at Chloe. “I never asked your name.”

“Chloe.”

“Thanks, Chloe, for the chat.”

“It was nothing. I enjoyed it too.”

With that, Aeron headed out of Lux, crossed the street and disappeared down an alleyway.

“I must admit,” Lucifer began as he poured himself a drink. “That was not how I expected this to play out.”

“He doesn’t seem like a bad guy.” Chloe added. Maybe Lucifer would be able to help Aeron, and then Aeron could actually live his life. Maybe.


End file.
